


Picture-Project 01: Flammae caeruleae - blaue Flammen

by Quetzalcoatl_hime



Series: Picture-Project [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Marcos Vergangenheit, Wie Marco zu seiner Teufelsfrucht kam
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatl_hime/pseuds/Quetzalcoatl_hime
Summary: Flammae caeruleae - blaue Flammen ist inspiriert von einem Bild entstanden, welches mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte (Link im Text zu finden!). In der Geschichte geht es um den Waisenjungen Marco, der nach eine Begegnung mit Whitebeard auf dessen Schiff kommt, allerdings nicht dort bleiben will, nachdem er es schon geschafft hat, die ganze Crew in Bewegung zu setzen, Doch so ganz kann er sich dann wohl doch nicht von ihnen trenne, wird dem Knirps nach einer prägenden Begegnung bewusst, die sein Leben verändert!





	

_Marcos Sicht:_

 

Als ich an diesem Morgen aufwachte, wusste ich noch nicht, dass dieser Tag mein Leben verändern würde. Wie gewohnt schlüpfte ich flink aus der kleinen Höhle, die sich unter den Wurzeln eines mächtigen Baumes gebildet hatte und nahezu unsichtbar war. Bitterkalt war es draußen, denn der Winter erhielt Einzug. Viele bunte, farbenfrohe Blätter raschelten, wenn man auf sie trat oder der Wind über sie hinweg fegte. Ich allerdings hatte nicht die Zeit, großartig auf meine Umgebung zu achten, denn für mich – ein obdachloses Waisenkind – hieß es, Vorräte für den Winter anschaffen und zwar möglichst bald. Ich würde dafür allerdings ins Dorf gehen müssen, was gefährlich war, da Streuner wie ich meist von der Marine mitgenommen und ausgebildet wurden, auch wenn wir nicht wollten. Und ich wusste, dass mich nichts in der Welt dazu bringen würde, für diese Gerechtigkeitesfanatiker zu kämpfen und zu sterben.

Im Dorf angekommen herrschte dort schon reges Treiben, da auch die wohlhabenden Menschen sich auf die kälteste Jahreszeit vorbereiteten. Die Insel – Relictum – war schon komisch, denn im Gegensatz zu anderen Inseln wechselte sie in 365 Tagen ihre Jahreszeit von Frühling zu Sommer zu Herbst und dann Winter. Das dies etwas Besonderes war, hatte ich von den Piraten und Marines in den Tavernen aufgeschnappt, wenn sie über ihre Reisen geredet hatten. Eines Tages wollte ich auch zur See fahren, das hatte ich mir fest vorgenommen, denn ich verband mit dem unendlich scheinenden Wasser, das es sogar noch hinter dem Horizont gab, wahre Freiheit. Ein weiterer Grund, nicht zur Marine zu gehen, denn als Pirat konnte man tun und lassen, wie es einem beliebte.

Ich lief gerade durch eine weitere Menschentraube, da strömten plötzlich alle Menschen zu den Seiten der Straße. Ich verstand nicht, was sie taten, denn zwischen den großen Erwachsenen konnte ich nichts sehen. Da plötzlich ragte ein großer Schatten über mir auf. Ich wurde von Angst ergriffen, denn die Statur des Mannes, der einen komischen, weißen Schnauzbart hatte, war sehr einschüchternd. Hinzu kam noch seine mächtige Ausstrahlung, die mich zusätzlich verängstigte. Ich stolperte ein paar Schritte nach hinten, doch in meiner Hast stolperte ich über meine eigenen Füße und fiel zu Boden. Erst jetzt registrierte ich, dass anstelle von frohem Getratsche eine schwere Stille über alle Anwesenden gekommen war.

Die goldenen Augen des fremden Mannes musterten mich, doch ich konnte nicht von seiner Miene ablesen, ob er wütend war, genervt oder wie er sonst fühlte. Die einzige Emotion, bei der ich mir sicher war, war Neugierde. Langsam kniete sich der Fremde zu mir herunter, wobei er die Waffe, die er in der rechten Hand hielt, auf den Boden legte. Ich bekam Panik, wollte rennen, wollte schreien, aufwachen aus diesem Alptraum, doch es gab kein Entrinnen. Keine Chance zur Flucht. Mein Körper war wie gelähmt. Ich schloss schon fast mit meinem Leben ab, als mich die Erkenntnis traf.

**In den Augen meines Gegenübers spiegelte sich Mitgefühl!**

`Aber wofür?´, fragte ich mich selbst. Was wollte dieser Mann von mir und vor allem: Zu welchem Preis? Ich hatte über die Jahre hinweg gelernt, dass immer eine Gegenleistung verlangt wird. Für Lebensmittel Geld, für Kleidung Geld, für Bücher Geld, für Navigationsgeräte Geld, und so weiter. Doch das alles war etwas, wovon ein armer, kleiner Waisenjunge nur träumen konnte. Dafür hatte ich aber etwas anderes: Freiheit! Etwas, dass nur wenige besaßen, denn sie alle hingen an ihrem Besitz – ich hingegen nur an meinem Leben und das war einfach mitzunehmen, wo auch immer ich hinkam. Sie hingegen mussten immer ihren ganzen Kleiderschrank, 10 000 verschiedene Koffer und was weiß ich alles mitnehmen. Ich war da flexibel. 

Und so war es dieser Mann, glaubte ich, denn er schien nichts zu fürchten. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Verlust eines materiellen Gegenstandes, denn er brauchte sie nicht. Er liebte die Freiheit so wie ich es tat, das alles konnte ich plötzlich aus seinen Augen lesen. Es war, als stünde ich vor meinem Spiegelbild, das auf einmal real geworden war. Schreie holten mich aus meiner Gedankenwelt zurück. Erst bei genauerem Hinhören erkannte ich, dass es sich um Anfeuerungsrufe handelte. Sie forderten den Piraten – denn er war zweifellos einer – auf, mich zu töten. Ich konnte es verstehen, immerhin hatte ich diese Menschen oft bestohlen, sie um ihre Wertsachen erleichtert. Gespannt, wie der fremde nun reagieren würde, hielt ich den Atem an. Der Blickkontakt blieb allerdings, weshalb ich einen neuen Ausdruck in seinen Augen hinzukommen sah: Wut, nein, es war noch mehr als das: HASS! Das löste in mir eine erneute Welle der Panik aus, da ich nicht herausfinden konnte, gegen wen dieser gerichtet war. Alle meine Glieder verkrampften sich und ich nur noch durch Schnappatmungen Luft. Die Situation raubte mir – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – alle Kraft, die ich nicht hatte. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen und ich spürte schon nicht mehr, wie ich auf dem Boden aufschlug.

 

_Whitebeards Sicht:_

Als ich den kleinen, verwahrlosten Jungen erblickt hatte, wusste ich sofort, dass er mir ähnlich war. In seinen Augen konnte ich das Feuer, den Willen zu leben, förmlich brennen sehen. Es war, als würde ich vor dem Spiegel stehen. `Dieser junge wird Teil meiner Familie werden!´, das schwor ich mir selbst. Doch als die Menge plötzlich anfing, mir zuzurufen, den Kleinen zu töten, ihn für seine Verbrechen büßen zu lassen, stieg brodelnder Hass in mir auf. Ich konnte mir von seinem Aussehen her denken, dass er ein Waisenkind war, doch es bestätigte meine Annahme nur. Immerhin stahlen viele familienlose Straßenkinder, um zu überleben – das war völlig normal, denn auch sie wollten leben.

Umso überraschter war ich, als der Kleine vor mir plötzlich anfing, nach Luft zu schnappen. Seine Muskeln, oder besser deren Ansätze, waren bis zum Anschlag angespannt. Es kostete ihm alle seine Kraft, denn keine Sekunde später kippte er ausgelaugt und bewusstlos nach vorne um. Dabei hatte ich ihm nichts tun wollen. Bevor er unliebsame Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen konnte, fing ich ihn auf. Behutsam nahm ich ihn auf meinen linken Arm, sodass ich mit dem rechten weiterhin mein Bisento schwingen konnte. Langsam erhob ich mich, um mich auf den Rückweg zum Schiff zu machen, denn unter solchen, durch Geld komplett verdorbenen Menschen wollte ich auf keinen Fall sein. Und schon gar nicht mit ihnen handeln.

Den Jungen allerdings würde ich mitnehmen, da er hier genauso fehl am Platz war wie ich im Marinehauptquartier. Als Yonko, also einer der vier Kaiser, würde es ohnehin niemand wagen, Einspruch gegen meine Handlung zu erheben, wenn es sich nicht grade um ein Mitglied der Marine handelte. So also schirtt ich behutsam in Richtung Hafen, allerdings nicht ohne mit jedem Schritt ein kleines Beben freizusetzen, die ich aufgrund des noch nicht verebbten Hasses durch meine Kontrolle über die Kräfte der Gura Gura no Mi kamen.

An dem Steg, an dem die Moby Dick, die ich voller Stolz das Zuhause meiner Crew, die gleichzeitig meine Familie war, nennen durfte, erwarteten mich einige meiner Kinder schon, denn ich hatte mich zuerst alleine auf der Insel umsehen wollen, um eventuelle Gefahren von ihnen abzuwenden. „Was ist los, Pops? Warum bist du schon zurück?“, rief mir Danny, der eigentlich Daniel hieß und mein Vize war, entgegen. Normalerweise dauerte eine Inselerkundung länger, das wusste er. Außerdem hatte man auch sicher am Hafen die kleinen Tremore gespürt, die erst vor wenigen Metern verebbt waren, als ich den Steg betreten hatte.

„Es gibt eine Planänderung. Macht alles zum Auslaufen bereit, wir werden die nächste Insel ansteuern, um unsere Vorräte aufzufüllen. Hier gibt es nicht zu holen außer verdorbenen Menschen. Mein Vize nickte daraufhin wissend; er wusste als meine rechte Hand wohl am besten über meine Sicht- und Denkweise Bescheid. Schnell waren die Segel gesetzt und die Moby entfernte sich in raschem Tempo von der Insel „Relictum“. Nun, da wir wieder sicher auf See waren, konnte ich endlich meine volle Aufmerksamkeit dem kleinen Jungen widmen, der immer noch selig und von meiner Familie ungesehen auf meinem Arm schlummerte. Also beschloss ich, mich unter Deck zu begeben, um diesen bei Serena, der 5. Kommandantin, die gleichzeitig unser `Doktor´ war, durchchecken zu lassen. Allerdings hätte ich wissen müssen, dass Daniel etwas bemerkt hatte, denn er folgte mir auf meinem Weg.

 

_Dannys Sicht:_

Nachdem ich die Tür, die unter Deck führte, hinter mir geschlossen hatte, eilte ich wieder an Pops Seite, der einen kleinen Vorsprung bekommen hatte. „Wer ist er?“, fragte ich ohne zu zögern. Natürlich wusste Vater, dass ich damit den jungen auf seinem Arm meinte, deshalb antwortete er: „Ein Waisenjunge.“ Er erklärte mir, wie er den kleinen getroffen hatte und erzählte von der Reaktion der Bewohner. Wie sie dem Knirps den Tod gewünscht hatten. Als der Bericht beendet war, konnte ich Pops Verhalten bei seiner Rückkehr sehr gut verstehen.

„Ich werde dann den Kurs neu berechnen, damit wir möglichst bald unsere Vorräte aufstocken können“, beschloss ich, „Soll ich eine Kommandantensitzung einberufen, um uns darüber, was mit dem Jungen geschehen soll, beraten zu können?“ Nach kurzem Überlegen kam die Antwort von Pops: „Tu dies, mein Sohn. Aber eine Sitzung ist nicht nötig, denn ich möchte, dass der Kleine hier bleibt – sofern er das natürlich auch will. Ich werde seine Anwesenheit gleich beim Mittagessen bekannt geben.“

Daraufhin trennten sich unsere Wege und ich machte mich daran, die Route neu zu berechnen, da uns die Vorräte schon in 3-4 Tagen ausgehen würden, immerhin waren wir um die 500 Leute an Bord. Da waren rasch einfach mal die ganzen Güter aufgebraucht. Vor allem, da noch ein Treffen mit mehreren Aliierten stattgefunden hatte, woraufhin wir eine ordentliche Party geschmissen hatten.

 

_Zwei Tage später,_  
Whitebeards Sicht:  
[Anmerkung: Sie haben die Vorräte schon wieder aufgefüllt] 

Nach einer langen, hitzigen Diskussion mit meinen 5 Kommandanten, die alle gegen das Bleiben des Jungen, den ich gerettet hatte, waren, saß ich auf meinem Thron an Deck der Moby, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Da ertönten plötzlich Schreie und die Tür zum Deck flog auf. Zum Vorschein kam Serena, die gehetzt wirkte, doch warum das so war, wusste ich nicht. „Was ist passiert, Tochter?“, fragte ich daher. Nachdem ihr Blick suchend über das Deck gestreift war, wandte sie sich mir zu und sprach: „Der kleine Knirps, den du angeschleppt hast, ist aufgewacht. Aber er musste natürlich in Panik geraten, als er Jonas gesehen hat, der zu dieser Zeit auf ihn aufpassen sollte. Flugs ist er ihm entkommen und nun müssen wir das ganze Schiff durchforsten. Doch bisher keine Spur. Der Rest der Crew hat sich auch schon beteiligt. Ist er vielleicht hier gewesen?"

„Gurararara!“, lachte ich, denn ich fand diese Situation einfach nur komisch. Da sollte man meinen, die stärkste (und natürlich beste!) Crew der Welt könnte alles und jeden bezwingen, aber dann bereitete ihnen ein Knirps, der – so schätzte ich – noch nicht einmal 10 Jahre alt war, Probleme? „Dann sollten wir ihn lieber schnell finden, bevor er noch verhungert oder verdurstet. Ich werde hier an Deck die Augen offen halten!“, beschloss ich. „Gut. Aber eine Frage habe ich noch: Was siehst du in dem jungen, dass du ihn hier behalten möchtest, Pops?“ Doch daraufhin schwieg ich.

 

_Marcos Sicht:_

Oh Gott, wo war ich denn hier gelandet? Dieses hölzerne Ding ist wie ein Irrgarten. Außerdem schaukelt es ständig hin und her! Außerdem stellte sich mir noch die Frage, wie ich hier hergekommen war. Ziellos eilte ich durch das Labyrinth, dessen Gänge mir unendlich lang vorkamen. Das schlimmste waren aber die Leute, die hier herum liefen. Sie alle trugen irgendeine Art von Waffe oder hatten auch so eine Ausstrahlung wie der alte Mann, von dem ich vermutete, dass er etwas mit dieser Situation zu tun hatte. Als ich um die Ecke bog, sah ich eine Treppe, die nach oben führte und einen Ausgang hatte, aus dem licht drang. Allerdings hörte ich auch zwei Stimmen. Geschwind sah ich mich zu den Seiten um, denn Schritte erklangen kurz darauf und die Stimmen verstummten. Auf einmal wurde die Tür verriegelt, sodass nur noch durch ein gläsernes Loch Licht eindrang und den Gang in Schatten legte.

Mit dem Näherkommen der unbekannten Person war ich dazu gezwungen, wieder tiefer in den Bauch des Schiffes – zumindest dachte ich, es wäre eines, weil es diese runden Fenster nur auf eben jenen gab – vorzudringen. Also schlich ich wieder um die Ecke, um die ich gebogen war und verirrte mich immer weiter in diesem Irrgarten. Auf einmal rannte ich an einem Gang vorbei, an dessen Ende eine riesengroße Tür war. Die Neugierde packte mich, weshalb ich schnurstracks auf diese zu lief. Doch als ich unter ihr stand, bemerkte ich erst, von welchem Ausmaß sie wirklich war. Mit meiner geringen Größe kam ich gerade einmal die Hälfte des Weges bis zur Klinke – hieß also, sie öffnen würde unmöglich werden.

Auf einmal klapperten schon wieder Schuhe über den Boden und ich vernahm die Stimmen von zwei Personen, die sich angeregt über irgendetwas unterhielten. Sie kamen immer näher! Beim Umsehen nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit bemerkte ich erst jetzt, dass dieser Gang eine Sackgasse war, doch zum Glück war rechts neben mir noch eine Tür, an deren Klinke ich ankam, weshalb ich diese ohne zu zögern öffnete, in der Hoffnung, dahinter wäre niemand. Und für zumindest ein einziges Mal schien mir das Glück hold zu sein. Der Raum war leer! Das hieß aber nicht, der Besitzer könnte nicht zurückkehren, weshalb ich mich schnell unter das Bett verkroch.

Nachdem ich einige Zeit so gelegen hatte, grummelte plötzlich mein Magen. Innerlich fluchte ich, denn ich hatte schon seit gefühlten Tagen nichts mehr gegessen. Ob ich hier etwas finden würde? Ich beschloss, es zu wagen und mich in dem Zimmer umzusehen. Doch auch nach längerer Suche fand sich nichts! Nur das Badezimmer hatte ich gefunden, wo ich aus einem Wasserhahn ein bisschen getrunken hatte, da ich auch durstig gewesen war. Noch einmal schweifte mein Blick durch den Raum. Da erst fiel mir eine unter dem Bett versteckte Kiste auf. Und was war wertvoller als Essen? Natürlich nichts! Schnell hatte ich sie geöffnet und siehe da: Innen drin lag eine sehr exotisch aussehende, blau-gelbe Frucht.

Eigentlich mied ich unbekanntes Essen, von dem ich nicht wusste, ob es genießbar war, jedoch sah ich keinen anderen Ausweg, um meinen Hunger zu stillen. Als ich die Frucht allerdings essen wollte, hörte ich plötzlich Leute den Gang entlang gehen. Panisch versuchte ich, wieder unter das Bett zu kriechen, allerdings war ich nicht schnell genug, denn schon im nächsten Augenblick ertönte das Herunterdrücken der Türklinke. Wie auf dem Präsentierteller saß ich also da, weshalb mich die Person, die gerade eingetreten war, überrascht aus großen Augen anschaute. Sein Blick glitt kurz neben mich, wahrscheinlich zu der Kiste.  
Daraufhin änderte sich schlagartig der Gesichtsausdruck des Fremden. Von Überrascht wechselte er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu wütend. Ängstlich wich ich zurück, bis mir die Wand (so ein schei* Teil aber auch! ;) den Weg versperrte.

 

_Dannys Sicht:_

Als ich die Tür zu meiner Kajüte öffnete und den kleinen Jungen erblickte, blieb mir fast das Herz stehen! Wir hatten den ganzen Nachmittag nach dem kleinen Bengel gesucht, doch niemand hatte ihn gefunden. Und hier saß er nun, in meiner Kajüte, nichts ahnend auf dem Boden. Da wanderte mein Blick zu der Kiste neben ihm. Eigentlich hatte ich ja nett sein und ihn zu Vater bringen wollen, aber jetzt würden vermutlich nur Einzelteile bei ihm ankommen. Hatte der Knirps doch allen Ernstes gerade meine Teufelsfrucht, die ich beim letzten Beutezug gefunden hatte, essen wollen?! Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein? Wut stieg in mir hoch.

„Du, Kleiner, wirst jetzt ganz artig mitkommen! Ich werde dich zu Vater bringen und zwar ohne Widerstand, hast du das verstanden?“, knirschte ich, wobei ich Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihn weder anzubrüllen noch an die Gurgel zu gehen. Die Teufelsfrucht nahm ich ihm natürlich ab und verstaute sie wieder in der Kiste. Eingeschüchtert nickte der Kleine, ließ sich von mir am Arm packen und mitziehen. Das Paps Kajüte direkt links neben meiner war, brauchte ich nur aus meiner Tür heraus gehen, um zu seiner zu gelangen. Respektvoll klopfte ich an; sogleich wurde ich herein gebeten.

 

_Whitebeards Sicht:_

Ich war ziemlich überrascht, als mein Vize plötzlich mit dem kleinen Jungen, den meine Familie schon den ganzen Nachmittag lang gesucht hatte, in meiner Tür stand. „Pops, ich hab den Knirps hier“ Er deutete auf den Genannten, „soeben in meiner Kajüte gefunden, wo er meine Teufelsfrucht essen wollte. Ich denke, du willst dich darum kümmern.“ Ich nickte: „Ja, das möchte ich. Danny, sorg bitte dafür, dass uns niemand stört und am besten verstaust du die Kiste woanders, damit sie nicht so leicht in falsche Hände gerät. Hast du dich eigentlich schon entschieden, was du mit ihr machen willst?“ Meine Rechte Hand antwortete: „Ja, ich will sie verkaufen. Ich weiß nicht, was sie bewirkt und möchte kein Risiko eingehen. Ich werde euch dann alleine lassen.“ Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung sowie einem warnenden Blick verabschiedete er sich. Nun waren nur noch der Kleine und ich in meiner Kajüte.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich einfach so mitgenommen habe“, begann ich nach einer kurzen Stille, „Doch ich wollte dich vor den Bewohnern schützen. Ich wollte dich nicht ihnen überlassen, da sie dich nicht zu mögen scheinen. Wenn du willst, können wir dich auf der nächsten Insel absetzen, allerdings hätte ich dich gerne als Teil meiner Crew, meiner Familie. Mein Name ist Edward Newgate, bin allerdings eher unter dem Namen Whitebeard bekannt und für meine Kinder hier Pops. Darf ich fragen, wie du heißt?“ Nach einem Zögern seitens des Jungen fasste dieser offensichtlich gerade allen Mut zusammen und sprach: „Marco. Mein Name ist Marco. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe und möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Ihnen solche Umstände bereitet habe. Ich fühle mich geehrt, so ein Angebot von Ihnen zu erhalten, aber ich ziehe festen Boden dann doch der See vor; deswegen muss ich ablehnen.“

„Gurarararara!“, lachte ich, „Du brauchst doch nicht so förmlich zu sein, mein Junge! Duze mich ruhig, sonst fühle ich mich so alt. Aber eine Frage habe ich da schon: Wieso hast du dich in den Raum meines Vize, der im Übrigen Daniel heißt, versteckt?“ Daraufhin blieb Marco stumm. Nervös kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf. Eine ganze Weile blieb es still. „Weil ich etwas Angst hatte. Man wacht ja nicht jeden Tag an einem fremden Ort auf. Ich war auch ein bisschen orientierungslos, weswegen ich einfach ziellos umher gewandert bin und mich versteckt habe. Ja, und dann…“

 

_~ Timeskip; eine Woche später ~  
Dannys Sicht:_

Es war kaum eine Woche her, seit Marco bei uns an Bord aufgewacht war, und trotz aller Abneigung anfangs – auch von mir – hatte sich der Knirps schnell zum Liebling der Crew entwickelt. Ständig waren Leute um ihn herum; es war, als würde er die Masse anziehen. Umso schwerer war es nun für uns alle, auch Pops, der ihn ja nur zu gerne hier behalten hätte, ihn nun wieder gehen zu lassen, doch der Kleine war bei seinem Entschluss geblieben, gehen zu wollen.  
„Marco, können wir dann los?“, fragte ich geduldig, denn dieser verabschiedete sich gerade von allen. Um unsere Reise schnell fortsetzen zu können, würde ich den Knirps an Land segeln, dort meine Geschäfte erledigen – mit anderen Worten meine Teufelsfrucht verkaufen - und dann am nächsten Tag zur Moby zurückkehren, die geankert hatte, sodass sie an Ort und Stelle blieb.

Noch lange wanken meine Geschwister uns nach, bis wir ihre Silhouetten auf dem riesigen Deck nicht mehr ausmachen konnten.  
In dem kleinen, unscheinbaren Dorf angekommen, wurden wir sehr herzlich in Empfang genommen. Die Leute strömten um uns herum, fragten, weshalb wir hier waren. Sie behandelten sowohl Marco als auch mich wie Götter. Über eben jenen amüsierte ich mich sehr, denn er war solch einen Umgang wohl kaum gewohnt. Nicht mal auf der Moby war er so umringt worden. Nachdem sich die erste Aufregung gelegt hatte, gingen die Bewohner wieder ihrer täglichen Arbeit nach. Für mich kam nun die Zeit, von Marco Abschied zu nehmen. Deswegen deutete ich ihm, kurz zu warten, damit ich vom Schiff noch etwas holen konnte, as Pops mir extra für den Kleinen mitgegeben hatte.

 

_Marcos Sicht:_

Nachdem ich mich auch von Danny, der mir wie alle anderen sehr ans Herz gewachsen war, verabschiedet hatte, wobei dieser mir noch einen Beutel mit Geld und einem Andenken an die Whitebeards gegeben hatte, für den ich ihm und den Anderen sehr dankbar war, ging jeder von uns seiner Wege. Ich schlenderte den ganzen Nachmittag durch das Dorf, einfach nur, um mich umzusehen und ein bisschen vertraut zu machen, denn ich hatte beschlossen, hier zu bleiben. Gegen Abend steuerte ich eine Taverne an, um dort etwas zu essen.

Mittlerweile war es schon ziemlich spät, nach 22 Uhr, um genau zu sein, da kamen 3 etwas angeheiterte Genossen in die Bar. Zuerst beachtete ich sie gar nicht, aber als sie anfingen, zu prahlen, sie hätten es mit dem Vize des `stärksten Mannes der Welt´ aufgenommen und diesen getötet, und sich danach beklagten, dass sie seine Teufelsfrucht, von der dieser erzählt hatte, nicht finden konnten, hörte ich genauer hin. War Whitebeard nicht der stärkste Mann der Welt; außerdem war Daniel sein Vize! Und er hatte die Frucht loswerden wollen! Nachdem ich realisiert hatte, dass es sich tatsächlich um Danny handelte, legte ich ein paar Berry-Scheine auf den Tisch, ehe ich wie vom Blitz getroffen aufsprang und aus dem Raum stürmte.

So schnell ich konnte, eilte ich zum Hafen und auf das Boot zu, welches dort als einziges lag. „Danny, Danny!“, rief ich von weitem, in der Hoffnung, er würde einen Laut von sich geben. Allerdings geschah nichts, weshalb ich eilig die Tür, die unter Deck führte, öffnete, da im Licht des hellen, klaren Vollmondes oben niemand zu sehen war. Was ich dort erblickte, brach mir fast das Herz!

An den Wänden und den Möbeln zeichneten sich deutliche Spuren eines heftigen Kampfes ab, allerdings war das noch nicht das Schlimmste! Vor mir auf dem Boden lag Danny – blutüberströmt und mit einer Pfütze Blut unter sich. Er lag auf dem Bauch, sodass man seine Wunde nicht direkt sehen konnte, doch unter seinem Körper sah man seine rechte Hand hervorragen, weshalb ich darauf schloss, dass er die Verletzung auf der linken Seite war. Ich ging auf die Knie. Um zu sehen, ob er noch bei Bewusstsein war, flüsterte ich: „Danny, kannst du mich hören? Bitte, antworte mir!“ Daraufhin regte sich sein Kopf leicht; er drehte ihn auf die Seite, um mich ansehen zu können. Aus müden Augen blickte er in meine.

„(Hust) Mar-co (Hust, hust)? Bi-st das (Hust) d-du?” „Ja, ich bin es. Versuche, nicht zu viel zu reden; ich werde dir helfen! Also spar dir deine Kräfte!“, befahl ich ihm, doch er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und erwiderte: „Klei-ner, hör mir (Hust, hust) gut zu! Unter dem Tisch hier (Hust, hust, hust) li-liegt die Frucht! Ni-Nimm sie, (Hust, hust); s-si wird d-dir h-h-helfen. Pa-Pass auf d-dich auf und s-s-sag (Nun weinte er fast, wobei er wieder husten musste) mein-meiner Familie: D-Danke f-für all-les! Ich l-lie-be s-sie!“ danach wurde er still, nur noch sein Atem wurde immer schwächer.

„Nein, nein, nein!“, flüsterte ich, aber ich konnte nichts tun. Er würde es nicht überstehen, dafür hatte er zu viel Blut verloren. `Die Frucht!´, kam es mir plötzlich in den Sinn. Schnell holte ich die Besagte hervor und biss hinein. Whitebeard hatte mir erklärt, was das für besondere Früchte waren und ihre Wirkung beschrieben. Vielleicht könnte sie mir helfen. Als ich sie herunterschluckte, wollte ich sie am liebsten wieder hoch würgen, doch ich zwang mich, es für Danny nicht zu tun. Plötzlich spürte ich ein Kribbeln in meiner rechten Hand. Ungläubig hob ich sie auf meine Augenhöhe. Durch den kurzen Schock fiel ich etwas nach hinten und hätte meinen Kopf fast Bekanntschaft mit der Wand machen lassen. Meine Hand stand in blauen Flammen! Wer wäre bei so etwas nicht geschockt? (http://data.whicdn.com/images/40262278/large.jpg) Das besagte Kribbeln nahm schon bald meinen ganzen Körper ein und ich fühlte, wie sich sowohl mein Körper als auch meine Sinne veränderten. Mein Hals wurde länger, meinen Armen schienen Flügel mit einem Federkleid aus blauen Flammen zu wachsen, meine Füße wurden zu spitzen, scharfkantigen Krallen. Auch schien nun mein gesamter Körper im blau-gelbem Feuer zu stehen, doch es verbrannte nichts. 

Auch mein Gehör war schärfer geworden, deswegen hörte ich Dannys leises Flüstern: „Ein Phönix!” Dies allerdings rief nur einen weiteren, heftigeren Hustenanfall hervorrief, bei dem er Blut spuckte! Dies brachte mich augenblicklich in die Realität zurück. Etwas unbeholfen durch den Mangel an Übung stiefelte ich zu ihm herüber. „Diese Form (Hust, hust)“, murmelte der Vize, „ist wunderschön. (Hust, hust) Pass a-auf d-dich a-aus, Klei- … -ner!“ Ein letztes Mal lächelte mir Daniel aufmunternd entgegen, bevor er seine Augen endgültig schloss. Ein schriller, klagender Schrei entkam mir, bevor ich mich zu ihm hinab beugte und stille Tränen vergoss. Erst jetzt, nach dem Verlust eines Freundes, wurde mir klar, wie sehr mir alle Whitebeards ans Herz gewachsen waren. Doch nun war Danny, einer der besten Freunde die ich je hatte, tot! TOT!

 

_Erzähler Sicht:_

„It´s a rule of life: Whitebeard takes in lost kids, Roger protects his crew, Shiki is just slightly mad and Garp cannot get enough of rice crackers!” [Zitat aus einer englischen Fanfiktion, deren Name mir allerdings entfallen ist]

**Und genauso, wie diese Regel galt, heilten auch Phönixtränen jegliche Wunden.**

Der kleine Junge, der immer noch über dem leichenblassen Körper seines Freundes, nein, seines großen Bruders trauerte, brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, was da gerade vor seinen Augen passierte. Die blauen Flammen, die ihn immer noch umgaben, breiteten sich über dem Oberkörper und der Wunde des mittlerweile auf den Rücken gedrehten Vize aus, bis das Feuer wieder zurückging und gesunde, normale Haut zum Vorschein brachte. Für einen Moment war der Junge sprachlos, doch als er dann auch noch das Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs des 1. Kommandanten sah, war er sicher! SEIN BRUDER LEBTE! SEINE NEUEN KRÄFTE HATTEN IHM EINE ZWEITE CHANCE GEGEBEN!

Voller Erleichterung warf er sich auf den bis eben noch blutüberströmten Oberkörper des Mannes vor ihm fallen. All seine Kraft verließ auf einmal seine Glieder, doch die Tränen der Freude blieben. Unbewusst nahm er wieder seine menschliche Form an. Keine Sekunde später war der Kleine auf seinem Bruder, denn genau das war dieser für ihm, eingeschlafen.  
So bemerkte er nicht mehr, wie der ebenfalls etwas verwunderte, aber überglückliche Vizekommandant von Whitebeard langsam die Augen öffnete und ein leises „Danke, Kleiner!“ flüsterte. Danach hob dieser den Schlafenden hoch, um ihn auf das Bett zu legen. Er selbst hatte noch eine Rechnung offen! Und diese würde er, trotz seines Beinahe-Todes, jetzt gleich begleichen!

 

_Marcos Sicht:_

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, aber als ich aufwachte, musste es schon Nachmittag sein, denn helles Licht drang in den Raum, in dem ich mich befand. Außerdem wehte ein leichter Wind durch das geöffnete Fenster herein, der den Geruch des Meeres mit sich führte. Langsam sah ich mich um und bemerkte erst jetzt die schlafende Person neben mir. Es war Danny, der leise vor sich hin schnarchte. Jetzt kamen auch die Ereignisse an die Nacht zurück, doch ein zweiter Blick auf den Vize versicherte mir, dass er wohlauf war. Außerdem hätten ihn die Ärzte niemals aus dem Bett gelassen, wenn er nicht gesund wäre. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich mich schon wieder auf der Krankenstation der Moby Dick befand.

Wie gerufen öffnete sich auf einmal leise die Tür, die den Raum für das in Bereitschaft stehende Krankenpersonal von dem eigentlichen Zimmer trenne. Serena, die 5. Kommandantin schenkte mir ein erleichtertes Lächeln, bedeutete mir dann aber, möglichst leise zu sein, um den Schlafenden neben mir nicht zu wecken. Sie flüsterte: „Schön, dich wieder zu sehen und vor allem wach! Ihr habt uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, als Daniel mit dir bewusstlos in seinen Armen mitten in der Nacht auf das deck geklettert ist. Seitdem hat er deine Seite nur verlassen, um den Kommandanten und Pops von den Ereignissen zu erzählen. Nicht mal ein Auge zugetan hat er seitdem. Also lassen wir ihn lieber in Ruhe. Tut dir irgendetwas weh?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur ein bisschen schläfrig, aber es geht. Allerdings hab ich Hunger“, antwortete ich leise.

Serena bedeutete mir, ihr zu folgen. Wir statteten der Küche einen Besuch ab, wo wir voller Freude begrüßt wurden wie schon zuvor auf den Gängen. Bei unserer Begegnung mit einem Hünen namens Jozu, der wohl Teil der 3. Division war, hatte die 5. Kommandantin ihn kurz beiseite genommen und ihn gebeten, den schlafenden Vize aus dem Krankenzimmer in seine eigene Kajüte zu bugsieren, damit das Bett für den Notfall wieder frei war.

Nachdem ich gegessen hatte, fragte ich enthusiastisch (oder wie auch immer das heißt): „Wohin geht es als nächstes, Nee-chan?“ Daraufhin wurde ich von allen verblüfft angesehen, aber sogleich zierten breite Lächeln ihre Gesichter. „Na zu Pops!“, kam die prompte Antwort. Die Köche bedeuteten uns, einfach zu gehen, weil sie sich um das Geschirr kümmern würden, und so kam es, dass ich mich keine 2 Minuten später an Deck vor dem großen Thron Whitebeards wiederfand. Nachdem ich meine Bitte, doch noch Teil der Crew, nein, der FAMILIE (mit drei !!!) werden zu dürfen, geäußert hatte, fing Pops ein lautes Gelächter an. „GURARARARA! Natürlich darfst du, mein Sohn! Willkommen zuhause!“ 

Daraufhin verwandelte ich meine Arme unbewusst in Flügel, um ihm um den Hals zu fallen. „Danke, Paps!“ Er erwiderte meine Umarmung sanft, bevor er ausrief: „Hol die Fässer an Deck und bereitet alles für die Willkommensfeier eures neuen Bruders vor. Lauter Jubel brach los. Die Stimmung war auch noch Stunden später, als wir alle in kleine Gruppen zusammen saßen und Geschichten erzählten nicht gesunken. Bis tief in die Nacht feierten wir alle hinein.

Wobei – es waren nicht ganz alle. Ein gewisser Vize schlief tief und fest in seiner Kajüte, weswegen er die komplette Feier, die sich sogar bis in die frühe Morgenstunden hinzog, verpasste. Als er am nächsten Morgen in die Mensa kam und dort viele trotz Kater gut gelaunte Piraten antraf, die immer noch von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsten, war er zuerst sichtlich verwirrt; aber als er die tollen Neuigkeiten hörte, stürmte er strahlend aus dem Raum und zu der Kajüte seines neuen Bruders, den er mit einer stürmischen, festen Umarmung weckte. Wie sich die Beiden in den Armen lagen, flüsterte Danny: „Willkommen Zuhause, Brüderchen!“


End file.
